ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa
How Alisa entered the Tourney Deep within a lush and thriving forest lies a heavily defended research facility. This facility was a research institute named after its director, Bosconovitch. This facility was very important, as it was here that the Mishima Financial Group's most sensitive military equipment was developed. Located at the core of the research center was a room that kept its most prized possession: a clear capsule, in which a young girl slept soundly. Her name: Alisa Bosconovitch. She was confused about Nintendo and entered the Smash Bros. Tourney to get details about various fighters. She felt lonely while in the Smash Bros. Tourney by herself, and she wished for her father, Dr. Bosconovitch, to join her, or she would be very sad. Luckily, her father signed up as well, making Alisa feel happy again. Classic Mode Intro Movie Alisa is taking an outdoor nap with Xianghua. Alisa says to Xianghua, "I love vacation!" and snores. "Zzzzzz... I love to go sailing on vacation!", Xianghua replies as Banjo the Bear comes up. He says "Guh huh!" and Alisa says "I wish... zzzz... our vacation wasn't over..." Xianghua says, "Yeah, I don't want to go back to reality!" and Xianghua snores a little bit more. Hunter the Cheetah comes in and says "Hurry, guys! The Smash Bros. Tourney is about to start!" Xianghua and Alisa wake up, then Hunter says "Come on, Alisa! Master Hand must be stopped!". The four friends head out to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Classic Mode Ending Movie Alisa knocks Banjo down and after thinking over, she asked him, "Well, the tournaments over. Time to go home." Banjo rubs up and brushes himself off then goes "Guh huh huh hah." Hours later, Alisa finds Xiaoyu sleeping on Panda in bed and wakes her up. "Xiaoyu?" Alisa asks. Xiaoyu awakens then finds her friend at her bedside, "Did you win?" she asks. "I did. We'll be sent the prize money and we'll think of something to do with it." The robot girl replies. Alisa then gets under the bed and begins to sleep. Character Select Screen Animation Alisa dashes towards the camera, saying "We can settle this battle using our talent and charm!". Special Attacks Rocket Fist (Neutral) Alisa shoots a rocket out of her fists while shouting "Go, Rocket Fist!". Accelerator (Side) Alisa performs a heavy kick. Flight (Up) Allows Alisa to fly for a short period of time. Triple Click (Down) Alisa performs three downward kicks. Hyper Rocket Fist (Hyper Smash) Alisa shoots four rockets out of her fist while angrily shouting "Go, Rocket Fist!". Sky Rocket Super Punch (Final Smash) Alisa comments "I see you don't approve..." and blasts off, damaging her opponents on contact as she yells "SKY ROCKET SUPER PUNCH!". Her Final Smash causes a One-hit knockout if it hits. Victory Animations #Alisa spins both her body and her head, then she gives the Peace sign with both of her hands, saying "I'm starting to feel better already!". #Alisa gives a model pose while saying "This popularity contest is our talent and charm!". #*Alisa gives a model pose while saying "Thanks! I'm too strong!". (Amy/Viola victories only) #*Alisa gives a model pose while saying "So, do you believe I should keep trying?". And a comet can be heard. (Dormammu/Rock victories only) #Alisa yawns, then she lies down and goes to sleep, complete with Alisa snoring. #Alisa shakes herself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "There's a popularity contest and all I have to do is WIN!". #*Alisa shakes herself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "Network status... linked." (Megatron victories only) On-Screen Appearance Alisa flies downward onto the stage and says "Um, do you... think I'm coming on too strong?!". Special Quotes *The school festival! (When fighting Banjo, Thanos, or Lu Su) *This battle's between humans, so humans can stop it. (When fighting Megatron, Mario, Col. Robert, Pvt. Trip, or Maj. Cabot) *If our will is strong enough we can stop this Mishima family war. (When fighting Bowser, Bumblebee, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, K', or Xiahou Dun) *If my feelings are honest and true, then I'll be able to rescue Shin. (When fighting Shy Guy, Yoshi, Boba Fett, Luke, or Blaziken) *They're supposed to be recording it live in here. (When fighting Krystal, Masanori, Heidern, Leona, or Deng Ai) *I have been programmed to DESTROY you!!! (When fighting Lu Bu or Kratos) *Because his genetic code contains the rare M-Cell. (When fighting Spider-Man, Shuma-Gorath, Sasuke, Gaara, Orochimaru, or Deadpool) *I am a bit sleepy... (When fighting Olcadan, Starman, or Plastic Man) *I'll check my internal database. (When fighting B.B. Hood or Beast) *Actually, it would seem I owe you one! (When fighting Juggernaut, Magneto, any Wreck-It Ralph universe character, Reshiram, or Wario) *You know they're gonna come after you too now! (When fighting Ikkaku, Susan & Mary, Yachiru, Toshiro, or Sajin) Snake's Codec Conversation :Snake: "Otacon, do you know that suspicious kid with purple hair?" :Otacon: "Snake, she's Alisa Bosconovitch, a robot created by Dr. Bosconovitch." :Snake: "Is she even human?" :Otacon: "Super-human, a cyborg." :Snake: "My my, what can she do that we can't?" :Otacon: "Alisa's been assigned to guard the Mishima Zaibatsu head, Jin Kazama. She was also given some extras like saws and can even fly with robotic wings." :Snake: "Robots can't feel emotions." :Otacon: "No, but somehow, she can. Never judge a robot girl by the looks." :Snake: "Thanks, Otacon. I'll get back to you." Trivia *Alisa was one of the first two Tekken fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Heihachi was confirmed alongside her. *Ling Xiaoyu, who was Alisa's friend in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, and Project X Zone, is Alisa's friend once again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Even though they were friends in the former and didn't want to fight each other, Xiaoyu may appear randomly in the Classic Mode as one of Alisa's opponents. *Alisa was initially going to say "I have been programmed to DESTROY you!!!" to Banjo and Thanos, but this was changed to "The school festival!" for unknown reasons; however, she DOES say "I have been programmed to DESTROY you!!!" to Lu Bu and Kratos. *Alisa, Anna, Panda, and Shin are the only four Tekken universe characters to originate from Tekken: Blood Vengeance and have no Bonus Costume. Likewise, Alisa and Shin are the only Tekken: Blood Vengeance characters to keep their name pronunciations from that film in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. **Even though he says her name in-game, Lars is the only character who doesn't pronounce Alisa's name as "Alissa" at all during Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, Alisa isn't the only character who says "I'm starting to feel better already!" after winning a Versus Mode match. Professor Mole from the Spyro the Dragon universe also says this. *Alisa's Sky Rocket Super Punch is identical to Sgt. Byrd's Sky Rocket Super Byrd and Nefarious Trophy's Sky Trophy Super Punch. *Though Alisa has no connection to the Transformers universe, Alisa has a special quote used when she defeats Megatron in a Versus Mode match; it was previously used when Nina, another Smash Bros. Tourney participant, sets her network data online. *Like in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Alisa's name is pronounced as "Alissa" in this game by the announcer, some playable characters, and some non-playable characters. The characters who pronounced her name like that before this game and during this game are: **The announcer: After selecting her on the Character Select Screen, after she wins a Versus Mode match, after selecting her while setting up a Tourney or Rotation, after a Tourney when the champion is decided, after selecting her on the game's Character Viewer, and on the Versus Screen. **Xiaoyu: Numerous times in Tekken: Blood Vengeance and in Xiaoyu's Classic Mode Intro FMV, as well as when she says "ALISA!" before a Team Battle match begins. **Joker: When he says "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. **Hunter: When he says "Alisa, do you want to do some bow and arrow training?" after a Versus Mode match, as well as in Alisa's Classic Mode Intro FMV. **Dr. Bosconovitch: When he says "Alisa, can you show me what you do?" before a match begins. **Mamoswine: When he says "WHAT?! Alisa, you are strong!" after a Versus Mode Match, as well as when he says "What makes you think of that, Alisa?" before a match begins. **Rock: When he says "You are not Alisa Bosconovitch. You are BANGOO Bosconovitch!" after a Versus Mode match. **Siegfried: When he says "I've made up my mind, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. **Otacon: During Snake's codec conversation about Alisa. **Yoda: When he says "Cute you are, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. *Alisa will say "Um, do you... think I'm coming on too strong?" during her On-Screen Appearance, unless she is fighting certain Smash Bros. Tourney participants; however, many characters have a special On-Screen Appearance line when they fight Alisa. *Mamoswine is the only character in the game to answer Alisa's On-Screen Appearance question properly, like Xiaoyu did in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. All other characters answer her On-Screen Appearance question improperly. *Out of all of the playable characters, Alisa has the loudest snoring while she's sleeping. *Initially, Alisa had the highest voice pitch in the game, similar to how she had the highest voice pitch in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, but she lost the title of having the highest voice pitch to Tira, because Tira's Jolly Side voice in this game mirrors her Jolly Side voice from Soul Calibur IV, which has a higher pitch than anyone's Tekken: Blood Vengeance voice, including Alisa's voice. *Alisa shares her English voice actress with Lianshi. *Alisa shares her Japanese voice actress with Juniper and Korra. *Banjo is Alisa's rival, even though she never met him. Her second rival is the Nameless Shura. *On the Character Select Screen, Alisa says "We can settle this battle using our talent and charm!". In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, she was talking about the school festival at Kyoto International School. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, she is talking about the Smash Bros. Tourney at Nintendo Land. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters